Everything She Does Is Magic
by Puckleberrylover4eva16
Summary: Oneshot: More fluffy than anything. Puck has something to tell Rachel through a song. Rate T. for language. I suck at summarries. Please review


**A/N: Okay, so first oneshot ever. If you have ideas for oneshots you want to see but don't have a write, leave it in a review or PM me. I will try to write anyone you give me. I am in the process of writing chapter 8 of Love Is Around The Corner. Please read it. Anyway he is my oneshot. Hope you like it. Please Review **

* * *

Puck was nervous for the first time in his life. He was sitting in the choir room with the entire Glee club. They were waiting for Mr. Shue to come to practice. Puck was sitting quietly in the corner strumming his guitar. He was planning on singing his heart to the girl who held his heart in her tiny hands. As he sat quietly, he was listening to the conversations around him. He looked at Brittany, Santana and Quinn (and Finn, cause that dude never leaves her side. Fucking Pussy)

"Finn and I are going bowling this weekend. Do you guys want to come? San you can bring Sam and Britt you can bring Artie." Quinn said. _She still hadn't notice that Satan and Brittany hang with Berry now? They rarely hang with Q anymore. Everyone noticed that Berry is better now that her and Finnoence are done._Puck thought to himself.

"Sorry Q. Me and B have plans with Berry this weekend." Santana answered.

"What? Why would you be hanging out with Ru-Paul?" Quinn said outraged. _God, How I hate that nickname._

" Um, maybe because she's are friend. Actually she is a better friend than you ever were and we torture her for three years. Why are we even sitting with you." with that said Santana and Brittay got up and moved to the two emptie seats near Rachel,Kurt,Mercedes and Tina(and Mike and Artie was just sitting over there. Sam was there too.). Those four were always together. They seemed to talk about something new everytime they meet. Now Puck was listening to that conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Santana asked.

"Puckleberry!" Kurt said excitedly. _why would they be talking about me and rachel as a couple?_

"Kurt! Lower your damn voice." Rachel said._ I love how she doesn't talk like she use too and how hot she is when she curses._

"Opps. Sorry Diva. Anyway, we were talking about how Diva here is afraid to tell our resident badboy she is madly inlove with him." Kurt said. _What Rachel loves me? Fuck yes!_

"Why is she afraid?" Brittany asked.

"Because..." Kurt started but was interrupted by Rachel.

"How 'bout I tell 'em Kurtsie, since this is my story. I'm afraid because... I feel like he doesn't like me back. And I know you guys are going to tell me I'm stupid or something, but you don't understand. I spent the first year and a half witha slushie facial fromhim, which I have forgiven him for! It's just that...I don't knnow, I feel like he might think I am still the Freak Gleek, I was then. I know I pretty much changed since then, not that I didn't want to, this is me; but I feel like I'm not good enough for him. I mean he is popular, even though I dont get slushied anymore, I'm still pretty close to the bottom. Also, he can have any girl he wanted, so why would he pick me. I mean, I'm nothing special. I have nothing to offer." Rachel said. _How could she think she wasn't good enough for me. I always think I'm not good enough for her. I don't care if she was still getting slushies or at the way bottom of the food chain, I would still pick her over anyone or anything. And she is special. She has an amazing voice, she is kind, sweet funny, caring. And most iportantly I love her!_

"Berry, I dont think you have to worry. And you are special, I mean you vocie is incerdible anf your forgiving and caring." Santana said seriously. Rachel blushed. She still wasn't use to these comments.

"Thank you." She said in a small voice.

Mr. Shue finally walked into the room. He walked over to the piano and put his bag and paperwork down on the lid.

"Okay guys, Does anyone have anything they would like to sing?" He asked. Puck raised his hand slowly. "I do, Shue." He said

"Okay, Puck. Come on up!" He said in his over excited voice, and took a seat next to Finn. Puck raise form his seat and made his way down to stand infront of the Glee kids.

"Umm.." He looked down at his hands before looking up and meeting Rachel's eyes. She gave him a smile. "This song is for Rachel." He said this as he looked straight at her. She had a smalll timid smile, while everyone around her were grinning, except Quinn and Finn.

Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she doe just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
I resolved to call her up  
A thousand times a day  
Ask her if she'll marry me  
In some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
Every little thing, every little thing  
Every little thing, every little thing  
Every little, every little, every little  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Thing she does is magic  
Every little thing, every little thing  
Every little thing she do is magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic, magic  
Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

By the time he was done singing, Rachel was standing infront of him.

"Noah..." She called softly. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah, umm..." _Why the fuck am I nervous. _" I'm trying to say is that I love you. I know I was a complete dick to you a year and a half ago, but I have changed. I love how your eyes sparkle when you sing. I love how your laugh is so infectious. I love that you are so competive. I love how your hair is so shiney and smooth. I love how it smells like apples. You have the perfect body. I love your Jewish nose. I never wanted to slushie you, I swear I didn't. I wanted to be popular so the kids that were made me do it, and I felt like shit right afterwards. I dont care if your not popular, I just want you to be you. I dont want any other girl but you. Your not pretty, your beautiful. You are the girl for me. You believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself, and I love you for that. I love you. When I think of my future, I see you standing right by my side. I know it's too early to think of that but, I love you. You are the only one I want." All the girl (except Quinn) and Kurt 'Awwed' and they guys (except Finn) 'Whooed'. Rachel leaned up and pressed her lips against his. They kissed slowly and passionatly for a couple seconds before Puck ran his tongue across her lips, to which she opened her mouth and granted him access. "I love you too." She whispered agaisnt them, making him shiver.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat. "Okay, Puck, Rachel, that's enough." He said trying to break apart the kissing couple. They pulled apart and Rachel snuggled into his chest **(A/N: Like the way Rachel did after she sang to Finn/or was it when they announced their engagment? Either way picture that except instead of Finn it's Puck)** and smiled. "Sorry, Shue" Rachel said.

"What the hell? Why the fuck would you sing to Ru-Paul and tell her you love her... Oh I get it, it was either a joke or a bet. So which was it Puck?" Quinn said angerly at first and then smugly becuse she thought it was a joke.

"Neither. I sang to Rachel because I love her. Also because it was easier to get out what I had to say after singing to her. So fuck off Fabray" Puck said.

"Dude, what the hell? I told you to stay away from her! Also Bro Code Dude."

"Really, Finn? You don't want me, but no once else can have me. You have to be kidding me. I am not your's, I am Noah's. And about the Bro Code. Noah was my first boyfriend, so you broke the Bro code first. Now shut up and sit down." Rachel said as she grabbed Puck's hand and sat on his lap as he sat down. They sat that way till the end of Glee. When Mr. Shue dismissed them, everyone stayed except Finn and Quinn, who were still angry.

"Puck, man that was a really nice way of showing your love for your now girl." Mike said shyly, he too didn't like sounding like a pussy.,

"Okay excuse me for this... but I can't hold it any longer." Kurt says just before he lets out a squeal. the screams "PUCKLEBERRY!"

"Oww. Okay you done?" Rachel asked.

"For now." was Kurt's reply.

"That was really sweet puck, but we want you to answer questions about Rachel to see how much you know her. Okay?" Mercedes said.

"Sure, shoot." He said.

"What's her favorite color?" Santana asked

"Yellow" Rachel nodded.

"Favorite food?"

"Vegan Baby Bella and Spinach Risotto." Rachel nodded again with a smile on her face.

"Favorite movie?"

"Dear John" Everyone looked at Rachel and she could keep the smile from forming on her face as she nodded.

"Favorite play?"

"Jersey Boys."

"No, It's Funny Girl!" Everyone turned to look to who had said that. They turned to see Finn standing there looking pourd of himself, because he thought he was right.

"No it's Jersey Boys"

"No, It's Funny Girl!"

"Jersey Boys"

"Funny Girl!"

"Shut up Finn!" Rachel yelled. "Your wrong, Noah is right! Shut up, Leave me alone, and Leave the room now. There is no need for you to be here."

"Yes there is. I came back to tell you I love you Rachel. I just broke up with Quinn, we can be together now." She smiled and started to walk closer to him. He smiled thinking he got Rachel. She walked straight up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and as he leaned down to kiss her, she need him in the groin.

"You ever, and I mean ever, come near me again you won't have to worry about the 'mailman' problem you have. Don't ever get inbetween me and Noah again. I love him not you, and I also know for a fact you didn't break up with Quinn, so back to her or I will let Puck **(A/N: she calls him Puck her because her Noah wouldn't hurt anyone and is sweet, but Puck would beat the shit out of anyone who crossed him)** beat the shit out of you. Got it?" He nodded still cluching his balls. "Good, Get lost!" and with that Finn booked it out of the choir room.

"That was badass baby!" Puck said before he claimed her lips in a firery kiss.

"Alright, we are leaving. See you guys later." Santana said as everyone left the choir room.

Puck and Rachel stayed there and kissed a little longer.

"I love you." Puck said.

"I love you too, Noah." Rachel said "Take me home Mr. Puckerman." and he did.

_5 years later_

_Quinn and Finn were sitting in their living room watching E!News when a story caught their attention:_

_Famous Rock Singer Noah Puckerman and Famous Broadway Star Rachel Puckerman welcome their second and third child into the world on June 6th 2017. They welcome a boy, Isiah, and a girl, Isabella. They were seen walking down the streets of New York with There 3 year old Mark, and carrying the baby cariages. We had an interview with them and asked them a few questions._

_"Rachel, Puck, How is the married life?" _

_"It's great. We have three beautiful children, but we always find time for each other." Rachel answered._

_"It's great, I mean I love her with all my heart and I love our childern." Puck answered_

_"Wow. So tell me about how you two got together."_

_"Well we were in our senior year in high school. We were sitting in Glee Cluc on day. I was sitting around with a my friends Tina and Mike Chang, they got married last year, Kurt and Blaine Anderson, married 4 years ago, Mercedes Jones, Santana and Sam Evans, married 2 years ago, and Brittany and Artie Abrams, married 3 years ago. We were talking about me and Noah or how they like to call us Puckleberry. Kurt was being quite loud..." Rachel started_

_"Anyway, I planned to sing to her that day, I did, but I over heard she say she liked me and I was estatic. Back in high school, I was the Bad-Boy, the badass, misbehaved child. So I didn't feel like I deserved her. So when I heard that I was so happy. Anyway Mr. Shue came into the classroom asking anyone him they had anything and i told him I did. I got infront of everyone, told them I had a song for Rachel and then I sand Everything she does is magic by the Police. After I finished Rachel was standing infront of me and I spilled my guts out to her, and told her I loved her, which she returned. W kisssed, which upset out exs Finn and Quinn Hudson, who were dating each other at the time. We told them to Fuck off. Which they did. They I was bomboarded by questions by our friends. But Finn came back after I answerd a question telling me I was wrong. Which I wasnt anway he came in sccreaming at me and Rachel stepped in and..." Puck said_

_"I told him to leave and there was no reason for him to be there. He said there was, he procceed to tell me he broke up with Quinn and that he loved me and we could be together. I used my acting to good use I smiled at him walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned forwards..." Rachel started._

_"He leaned in to kiss my girl, but before he could she kneed him in the nuts and theartened him. and he ran off. So i called her a badass and kissed her."_

_"Wow, good story. So anything you like to say before we let you go?"_

_"Yea, Finn, Quinn if your watching listen up." (Quinn and Finn perked up at this)_

_"We didn't need you then or want you then and we certainly as hell don't need or want you now!" Rachel said._

_"How's it feeling being the Lima Losers now?"Puck said and the screen went black._

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and Thank you for reading.**_  
_


End file.
